This invention relates to player operated game apparatus and particularly to a game apparatus employing multiple display means actuated in response to player manipulated and controlled movement of elements and particularly to a pinball game apparatus and the like.
Pinball type game apparatus is widely employed in various recreational establishments. Uniformly, such games employ the ejection of a playing ball to the upper end of a downwardly inclined playing field. The ball moves down under gravity forces through a maze of alleys or lane forming elements, target bumper elements of various forms and the like. The movement through the lanes and into engagement with several bumpers, lane switches and the like complete suitable circuits to activate suitable display and scoring mechanisms. The operator can partially control the movement of the ball by limited jarring of the playing field and generally through the activation of manually operated flipper control means which operate one or more dispersed pivotally mounted flipper arms on the upper surface of the playing field. Such games are widely available in many different formats and arrangements. They almost universally, however, employ a structure with an upright back panel on which game indicating lights, digit scoring and the like are displayed along with general pictoral information with suitable illumination. Audible devices such as bells or chimes are also normally incorporated to respond to selected targets within the playing field. In addition, scoring openings in the playing field have switches to indicate receipt of a ball and automatic rejecting means to propel the ball back onto the playing field. Such devices are generally coin-operated and may provide for multiple operation whereby two or more players can sequentially play the game, with individual indication of the player, as well as individual scoring and the like for limited competitive purposes. In such games various controls must of course be provided to control the response of the system as well as providing interlocking controls for example in response to insertion of proper coins and the like to activate the system including the flipper controls. Further the game will normally include an automatic tilt whereby an unacceptable jarring of the playing field results in a termination of the game.
Such apparatus with the several elements as described have been constructed for many years employing hard wiring of the game system through an electromechanical control. Thus the various target input switches are connected directly to selectively control the target lights. Similarly, the flippers may be provided with release devices responsive to the proper introduction of coins to actuate an electrical interlock. Although such systems have been widely employed, they have been relatively expensive not only in initial cost but in subsequent maintenance. Further, any single construction is essentially related to a single game plan and thus for providing a great variety of games, significant individual design requirements exist. Further, if a game once designed and marketed is not readily accepted, it cannot be readily and conveniently changed to overcome any of the assumed undesirable features. Such games are, of course, in such demand, however, that they are widely manufactured and sold even with present marketing restrictions and constraints. There is, however, a need for a method of simplifying the game design and apparatus which will permit the manufacturer to adapt to rapidly changing market conditions and requirements. Of course, the game apparatus should provide economy in construction as well as in maintenance and operating costs.